Teaching A New Dog Old Tricks
by wonderful-world-of-disneyxo
Summary: everyone love Buster? Well, then, come join Woody and his new faithful companion! better explanation inside. really cute story if your in the mood to say "aww!"


**I'm not sure if I am the only one that thinks this but…what are Woody and his missions without BUSTER? It made my heartache seeing Buster so old that he couldn't even carry a rag doll outside. So what if we give Woody another companion? Enjoy XO Bee**

Prologue:

It was the toys' first Christmas at Bonnie's house, though there was not much to _do_. There was no more green army men that were able to go downstairs and hide in the plants with a baby monitor and keep everyone else updated on what presents were received.

"What do we do NOW?" Rex whined in his anxiety. "How do we know if Bonnie is getting better toys; or another dinosaur? I CAN'T LIVE WITH ALL THIS UNCERTAINTY."

"Oh, boy." Hamm moaned. "You'd think he'd be used to this by now…"

Woody shook his head and climbed off the ledge of Bonnie's bed to go comfort Rex on the floor. He patted the dinosaur's back and spoke in a sympathetic, yet firm, voice that had always reassured the other toys in the past. "Everything is going to be fine, Rex. We've had Christmases without monitoring the gifts before." He reminded everyone.

"Yea, but that was when Andy was too grown up for more toys." Mr. Potato head growled.

"We're not the only toys here," Buzz stood beside Woody, trying to encourage his friends as well. "Dolly and the gang have survived Christmas with Bonnie before."

"That's right." Woody agreed, turning towards Bonnie's older toys that had the experience. "What do you during the present opening?"

"Not much." Dolly informed, shrugging her miniature arms. "We were never so worried as to spy on Bonnie. She loves us all equally."

"Yep, no worries." Trixie nodded.

"See everyone?" Buzz exclaimed. "We've faced worse dangers than presents, anyway."

"C'mon, fellas. If a new toy's gonna try and replace any of us, Woody'll knock some sense into him." Slink added-being the ever-so-loyal dog he was.

For the first time during this conversation, Woody noticed that Jessie was not standing alongside himself and Buzz. She was with the other toys, pulling on her red-yarn braid and petting Bullseye.

"Jess?" Buzz said quizzically.

"What?" she asked defensively. "I'm just a little worried that Bonnie will get…something a little mature for her age-like make-up-and start growing up too fast."

Woody hit his forehead, understanding immediately what was going on. After all, he _was_ the only one, except for Bullseye, that heard the full story about Jessie and Emily, her first owner. "Bonnie's in day-care, Jess. It's not like she's gonna be going on her first date anytime soon." He joked.

"Ya think this is funny, cowboy?" Jessie asked, irritated, stepping forward and coming nose-to-nose with one of her best friends.

The cowboy stifled a laugh, knowing how Jessie's hurt from Emily couldn't just go away. Woody backed up a smidge, enabling himself to put a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jess. I'll go take a look if it makes any of you feel better." The gang nodded.

"I have an idea!" said the upbeat Trixie. She reached the door and realized it was closed and out of reach. "A little help guys…"

Buzz took that as his cue to climb atop Bonnie's bed, stand on the edge of the frame, jump, and extend his wings to glide to the top of the doorknob. He opened it and Trixie ran out, shouting, "Be back in a sec!"

A moment later, the blue dinosaur came back into the room, with Bonnie's dad's iPhone in her plastic mouth. She clicked the center button and typed in the password as 2553. "How did you…"Woody shook his head and decided not to complete the question.

"It's Bone," Trixie explained. "Otherwise pronounced BonE-Bonnie." She looked around the room and saw the other toys finally understand, though they still did not want to know how she cracked the code.

"Anyway…" Trixie started, "He has the AIM app. I can add myself as a buddy and delete the screen name as soon as you guys are done. I'll be on the computer!"

"You mean the convenient device in the cooking room?" Mr. Prickle Pants reminded Trixie.

"They'll probably be in the living room anyway." Woody concluded. "But be careful, Trix."

"Oh, I will!" the dinosaur nodded vigorously.

"Be back in a sec, guys!" Woody said as he headed towards the door, dragging the iPhone behind him.

When the cowboy, the dinosaur, and the phone made it down the stairs without startling any members of the household, they nodded at each other. Woody hid in a plant that was big enough to hide in, but had a great view of the Christmas tree, where Bonnie and her extended family were sitting. Trixie turned a different corner and Woody could just make out her blue tail disappearing into the kitchen.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed **** Reviews are appreciated, cause I like to know what I can improve on and what all of you would like to see in this story? …Including a cute puppy name?**


End file.
